


剧变 (Upheaval) By Ebyru

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming, Come Marking, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slash, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔不能容忍更多的人妄图将威尓从他身边夺走。阿比盖尔则是最后一根稻草。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawn Curtains 掀开的帷幕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/gifts).
  * A translation of [Upheaval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800670) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> 作者的附注：  
> （原文）由darkflamesash, the-chemical-defect和 midorihaven Beta。这个作品简直花了永远的时间，但我还是没有百分之百的满意。叹气。
> 
> 这个作品献给takumilaurant，因为她提出想要“一个充满占有欲的汉尼拔极具攻击性地认领了威尔并且竭力捍卫他的统治和领土。” 好好享受?
> 
> 让我警告你们，接下来会有一大堆的斜体——这些是我想要实现的风格中的一部分。有点像是同时进行两个故事。（如果这个尝试失败了我很抱歉；我只是在试验一些新的东西。）

**抱着一个塞得满满当当的棕色购物纸袋——全是汉尼拔写在便条上的原料，阿比盖尔翻出年长者为她藏在门垫下的钥匙。随着轻轻的喀嚓一声，她拧开大门然后轻踢一脚将它掩上 —— 她必须在汉尼拔回来前擦干净鞋印。**  
  
“汉尼拔？” 她喊道，慢慢吞吞地走向厨房。  
  
她把杂货放在处理台上，用手背抹了把汗。她的目光在厨房中搜寻，看见一个侧面贴着便利贴的茶壶 ——  


 

**仅仅外出片刻。**  
 **我忘了在购物单上添上奶酪。**

**汉尼拔**

  
  
*  
  
  
 _ **汉尼拔从后门进屋，脱下皮鞋放在垫子上。他卷起衬衫的衣袖。**_  
  
这不是因为用一个又一个案件榨干威尓血汗的杰克·克劳福德——那些莽撞的业余杀手，完全没有一点优雅（假如他们至少有点天赋...）。这也不是因为那个竭尽全力想要和威尓做朋友的贝佛利·卡茨 —— 假装自己理解他，尽管没有任何人能做到这一点——除非他们是他本人（或者一个思维缜密杀人如麻的同类，比如汉尼拔。）  
  
 _ **他侧耳倾听，判断她所在的房间，这时她喊起他的名字。他摇了摇头，把她的声音逐出脑外，今天他和她不是同盟。**_  
  
这甚至不是因为阿拉娜——那女人无视威尓不容置疑的反对和理由充分的驳斥，一味痴缠妄想和他展开一段罗曼关系。她比汉尼拔预想之中的还要过分。她玷污了威尓的嘴唇；偷走了一部分属于威尓的纯洁——汉尼拔本想像捕获一只萤火虫一样，将那纯真囚陷在指掌之中，储存在一个玻璃罐子里。毕竟，他是无价之宝，是除了已故的心爱米莎之外汉尼拔最喜爱的人类。  
  
（那一晚汉尼拔或许外出干了些鲁莽的事，他愿意承认——杀了五个女人仅仅因为她们有着和阿拉娜一样的发型确实不能被视为他最谨慎的工作。不过事后没有任何证据留下——和往常一样。威尓的狗确实对他每次带给它们的 **款待** 有着狂热的喜爱。）  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
 __ **有一瞬间阿比盖尔盯着那张字条，奇怪汉尼拔为什么不直接给她打个电话提起奶酪的事。她再次环顾四周，脱下夹克搭在椅背上。**  
  
“汉尼拔？”她喊，伸长脖子望向通往起居室和卧室的大厅。  
  
她闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，仔细倾听想要知道他是不是在房子的另一边。一切静悄悄的，连一丝微弱的风声都没有。  
  
她耸耸肩，开始拆封食物：一棵生菜，新鲜的意大利番茄，有机无骨鸡胸肉，半打红苹果。其中一个苹果从纸袋的裂口滚了出去，她低声惊呼，在它滚到台面边缘时伸手去够它；她没来得及抓住它，苹果掉了下去。  
  
她弯腰捡起苹果，正当她把它轻轻放回去时，一条毛巾捂上了她的鼻子和嘴。她放声尖叫，剧烈喘气，然而随之而来的恶臭*1让她眼皮抖动了几下，像瞎了一样紧闭上了。  
  
一片黑暗。  
  
*  
  
  
在所有这些妄想从他身边夺走威尔的粗鲁又可悲的企图之后，是阿比盖尔 —— 他们代为照顾的女儿。阿比盖尔，光辉闪耀的明星，汉尼拔训练有素的学生，那个同威尔和汉尼拔建立亲密关系并且最终逐渐能与他们相提并论的人。  
  
她学得太出色了。  
  
装成一个精神受创的小姑娘来刺痛威尔强烈的共感神经。随着她的角色扮演不断延长，威尔开始言行举止都变得像加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯——那个可怜虫。这真的激怒了汉尼拔；他更偏爱他一开始了解和珍爱的那个总是信心不足却充满叛逆的威尔。如果他想要的是一个已经定型了的谋杀犯，他很久以前就可以拥有了。那样能有什么乐趣。  
  
 _ **那个苹果滚走了；她又买了红色的，即使知道威尔和汉尼拔有多么不喜欢它们。当她伸手却没及时够到苹果时，他稍稍歪了歪头。**_  
  
接着阿比盖尔还在继续——继承了她父亲的精髓——用可以轻易伪装的眼泪和微笑提醒威尔他并不是她真正的父亲，让他的坚强像沙堡一样被冲毁。当他过于崩溃于内疚和悲惨之中时，她再用安慰或是一个关于假装成一家人的甜蜜评论把他从痛苦中打捞起来。  
  
 **** _她太忙于在牛仔裤上擦拭苹果，完全没有听见他的脚步声从她背后接近；他猛扑过去，速度比眼镜蛇的攻击还快。这一次威尔不会再帮助她逃脱命运了。_  
  
汉尼拔以一种充满好奇的方式观察着，时不时给她一些帮助让她不至于失去两边的平衡。但是，即使是一个像他这样足智多谋的人也从未想过问一问她为什么要这样做。他脑中认定让威尔陷入轻微的困扰是一件有趣的事，而他很高兴她也这么想。  
  
 _ **她激烈反抗——她当然会这么做；生存是她懂得的全部——他把她紧紧锁在胸前，每一次她向上抽打手臂试图抓他的脸时他都轻松地躲开。她差点抓到了他的一只眼睛。他更用力地按住她嘴上浸满哥罗芳的毛巾直到她软软瘫在他怀里，乌黑的头发掩住了她松弛的脸。**_  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
 __ **她的眼睛紧张地看向黑暗中，但那些臭味狠狠地袭入了她的鼻子。尿液，粪便，呕吐物，死亡。和...花生酱？她再次吸了一口气确定自己没有产生幻觉。**  
  
她坐在一个椅子上，双手被拷在身后的一个护栏上；有什么毛茸茸的东西正在沿着她牛仔裤的裤脚嗅探。   
  
一个手电筒被打开了，直直地照着她。她看不清是谁举着它。但她知道被光照亮的地方有一只老鼠正在啃她的袜子。  
  
“谁——谁在那里？你为什么要这么做？”她说。  
  
老鼠还在啃噬她的袜子，用饥饿的利爪抠挖着探寻她衣物上被涂抹的味道；棕色的污迹沾满她牛仔裤上脆弱的区域，她的皮肤上则被堆满厚厚的奶酪。这只老鼠一边吱吱叫着呼朋引伴，一边啃咬吮吸着那些花生酱。在发现那些涂在她裤子上压扁了的奶酪后，它攀上了她的大腿。当这老鼠更深地钻探准备享受一顿大餐时，周围开始回响起逐渐接近的回应的吱吱声。它狠狠咬住她的脚踝骨，而她惊声尖叫。  
  
那个举着手电筒的人慢慢地靠近了，手电筒的光束炫目刺眼。一只手伸了出来——西装，袖扣，她透过那些外科手术专用手套看到的修剪整齐的指甲——然后一块巨大的起司被放在她的大腿上。  
  
“谢谢你提供的原料。”他说，点击关闭了手电筒。   
  
“汉尼拔！”她厉声尖啸，在束缚下全力挣扎，惊恐渗透了她每一个音节。  
  
  
*  
  
  
当他从家出发开向最近的污水净化厂时，汉尼拔假装她陷入了昏迷。她平和宁静，看上去赏心悦目，就像在她睁开眼睛并变成一个障碍之前那样。  
  
大多数人会选择在河或者最近的水体里弃尸，因此他们很容易被看见然后被抓住。汉尼拔不是其中之一；阿比盖尔被抬下来深入这个排污系统，这远不是一个可能会有人出现的地方。这里也没有很多摄像头。  
  
他返回地上去取那把椅子，然后让她坐在上面，在一个环卫工人会经常通过的门旁边。不用很久她就会被发现。如果那些老鼠享用大餐后还剩下些什么的话。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
几乎在他刚离开下水道的瞬间，阿拉娜就打电话找他了。她询问阿比盖尔的去向，当然了；她还没有回到医院。   
  
“你又绑架她了吗？”她问，不像上次那样咄咄逼人。也许是因为他给她的啤酒——针对她个人口味的私酿——对他产生了帮助。   
  
“事实上，的确如此。但我今天下午早些时候让她去买些杂货了。”他对着手机扬声器说，驱车离开这个阿比盖尔正慢慢失声的地方。 “我正要到市场上去找她。”  
  
“我以为我们曾决定过你需要事先获得许可，汉尼拔，”阿兰娜说，她的语气依然带着轻微顾虑。   
  
汉尼拔略微有些期望她会对他怒吼，这样他就可以把她加在他的名片目录里了。“我很抱歉，阿拉娜。我会尽我所能地帮助搜索。但或许她只是想独处片刻放空头脑？我们都忘了处在那个年纪是怎样的感觉了。”  
  
“是啊，你可能是对的，”她说，叹了口气。 “如果你有任何发现，告诉我。”  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
阿比盖尔在渗入他俩之间，当她在观看那场《侏罗纪公园3D版》期间看似无辜地抓紧威尔的手时，汉尼拔终于掌握了她一直在他们身边编织的整个计划。  
  
从她醒来的那一刻起——脖子上缠着绷带，目光紧锁着对威尔说“我记得你，你杀了我父亲”的那一刻起，她就想要将她的的魔爪伸进他的喉咙，给他留下自己的伤疤。她想让他尝到亲情被谎言，操纵和暴力撕裂的痛苦。  
  
她渴望威尔——头脑，身体和灵魂。如此一来当时机合适的时候，只要她让那怒火滋滋作响地浮上表面，他就会在除了完全交付自己任她为所欲为之外别无选择。她想要伤害威尔，真正地伤害他。把他打破撕裂直到仅存鲜血和皮肤；掏出他的心脏将它绞碎直到除了液体之外一无所有。她想将她的统治强加于威尔之上，要求亲情和爱情，又期待完全彻底的服从。  
  
威尔 **** _愿意_ 听从她——为了得到宽恕，来安抚那些像一层厚厚的防晒霜一样覆盖在他全身皮肤上的沉重的愧疚。他会同意让自己被太阳烤死——如果这意味着那疼痛能铲开那些陈旧的尸骨，穿越紧锁着理智的壁橱，将他从在内心活活埋葬自己中拯救出来。*2  
  
而 _那些_ ——她那紧缠住威尔的手指；甚至在他坐立不安，明显不适时都迫使他扶住她的手——就是汉尼拔需要看见的全部了。威尔不值得这样的粗暴对待。不管是来自她，还是来自其他任何人。他已经如此碎裂了；为什么会有人想要消灭一个像他这样善解人意的天才呢？  
  
  
在某次温和的会面中，汉尼拔决定让他成为他自己的。  
  
  
  
  
  
译注：  
*1这里指的是后文中提到的用于麻醉的哥罗芳特有的刺激性气味。  
*2 这里原文是【He would agree to be burnt by a sun if it meant the pain would save him from burying himself alive inside, shoveling through old bones and closets for sanity.】翻译得很生硬，球改进的建议。


	2. Act Two 第二幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔是个强迫症，这就是我所能说的全部了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的附注:  
> 啪啪啪在下一章。~\\(≧▽≦)/~

以汉尼拔分给他的注意来说，这个男人大概勉强算作又一个路人甲吧。坐在他对面的男人正在为他死去的宠物鸟痛哭流涕，翻来覆去地重复着——即使汉尼拔已经有好几十次试图说服他谈点别的——离开他的 _ **查理**_ 以后他再也不能恢复正常的生活了。  
  
汉尼拔递给这男人——雅各布·格林尼治——一张纸巾，然后在皮椅上重新调整了一下背部的姿势。雅各布继续细数他和他的鸟共度的时光。  
  
汉尼拔拿出一个便签本，开始草草写下自己要为威尔准备的菜单，同时每隔几秒钟微微颌首假装自己还在倾听。   
  
 _ **某种烤鸡肉沙拉，清淡而又能提供足够的蛋白质。**_  
  
“查理总是在我身边支持着我，”雅各布说，用纸巾抹着他的眼泪。   
  
“嗯嗯，”汉尼拔应道。 “我理解。” _ **阿比盖尔买了西红柿和生菜；可以和橄榄油一起作为配菜。**_    
  
“我母亲去世前为我买了他，”他继续说着，又开始吸鼻子了。   
  
 _ **也许应该加些鳄梨，鉴于到这周他们已经足够成熟了。**_ 汉尼拔抬头瞥了他一眼，“是的，这就能解释为何你如此难以接受他的离去了。”他继续盯着雅各布。“他让你想起你母亲的死亡。”  
  
雅各布又一次涕泪齐下，哭的一塌糊涂；汉尼拔竭尽全力克制自己，才没在递给他纸巾盒皱起鼻子。  
  
看来今天没必要见其他人了，毫无意义。  
  
  
*

  
  
取消了其他的预约后，汉尼拔开始准备他计划好的沙拉，把它装在一个玻璃保鲜盒里。它会接受威尔的评判， _ **稍后**_ 。  
  
他把那些红苹果丢进垃圾筒里，带着阿比盖尔的夹克离开家前往办公室。  
  
*   
  
他一进到办公室里就开始一张接一张地试那些办公椅，包括他自己私人的那一把，测试他们的舒适性和坚固程度。 尽管从很多角度考虑那张贵妃榻都会是最明智的选择，他还是决定用他自己的那只椅子——知道事后它会在未来的日子里寄托许多美好的回忆。  
  
他在它的扶手和凳脚上松松地系上四条丝巾，然后上去坐好，用自己的手腕做试验，寻找不至于伤人的最大拉紧程度。他自己的痛阈值非常高——不是说他对威尔的能力缺乏信心——但他明白只要威尔感到安全，就没必要让它们伤害到他。  
  
也许威尔一整天都在面对各种恶魔，然而汉尼拔并不想成为其中之一。他渴望成为威尔在不眠之夜里寻觅的避难所，渴望为他提供建议和关爱，渴望成为每当威尔醒来时和入睡前脑中想到的第一个人。  
  
  
*   
  
在他离开家之前，他除去了一切闻起来像他之前所在之处的东西。在沐浴中他抛却阿比盖尔给他带来的恼怒，还仔细地冲掉了头上的发胶。（他没有错过那天早上威尔的眼神是怎样加深的——在那个他颤抖着，因为梦游发作而半梦半醒间前来向汉尼拔寻求帮助的早上。威尔欣赏汉尼拔现在的样子，这毋庸置疑，但与此同时他也乐于看到他衣冠不整的模样。）  
  
坐定在办公桌前，汉尼拔伸手悬在电话听筒上深深吸了一口气。  
  
为了确保威尔同意加入他的安排，时间上的掌控和语言中的措辞都十分关键。威尔注重细节，包括人们说了什么，用了什么词汇，还有称呼他的方式。除此之外，汉尼拔还知道在一个鲜血淋漓的犯罪现场煎熬了一整天之后的威尔是最容易被打动的。如果他的记忆没出现问题的话，他记得威尔说过今天他会花大部分时间和杰克一起调查一个案件。  
  
瞥了一眼手表，汉尼拔意识到现在是七点半……他要试试自己的运气。   
  
第一声铃响威尔就接了电话。“喂？”  
  
“你今晚有闲暇与我共进晚餐吗？我为你准备了一些清淡开胃的东西。”  
  
威尔清了清嗓子，毫无疑问正看着他的狗狗们恳求的脸。“没问题，我会在半小时之内出发，可以吗？”  
  
看上去花大量时间和他的狗狗们呆在一起对威尔来说很重要。“完全没问题。在此期间我会进行一些清洁整理。噢，请到我的办公室来与我会合。“  
  
“噢，好吧，”威尔有点犹豫地说。   
  
  
* 

  
当汉尼拔把手放在威尔的后腰上带他走进一个藏在他办公室书架后面的私人房间时，威尔没有避开他的触摸。然而他没有出口的疑问确实溢于言表。   
  
 _ **他们之间的复杂感情似乎已经酝酿了整个世纪——在形势所迫下滋生的友谊，由惺惺相惜而建立的同伴关系，然后是现在被凶杀幻想所激发的欲望。杰克，凭借他曾利用和抛弃的男男女女；贝弗利，凭借她活泼撩人的外表；阿拉娜，凭借她敏锐的眼光和温柔的话语——就以为他们可以长期占据威尔的灵魂。这简直是个笑话。甚至都不算是个好笑的笑话。**_  
  
汉尼喷吐雪茄烟雾似的呼出一口气，将被他推进椅子里的威尔的所有疑惑一扫而空。他站在威尔面前，（两个人都双臂环胸），观察着他——更像是贪婪地凝视——威尔坐立不安地扭动着，活像一个将要被处罚的学生正面对着前一晚还被他意淫过的迷人教师。  
  
 _ **现在他们都想要他了，他们当然想，但汉尼拔才是最先选择威尔的那个人。他在从他们身边保护威尔。最首要的就是阿比盖尔，带着她浸满汽油的肮脏的双手。她知道他有多理智——就像她父亲一样，当无法保住那些只能属于自己的东西时宁愿亲手杀死他们。她知道威尔是最容易被俘获的猎物。**_  
  
  
威尔呼吸急促，眼镜上蒙起了雾气。汉尼拔利用这一刻把他的腿固定在皮椅的凳腿上，手臂则系在了椅背上——带着特别特别的轻柔。这毕竟是威尔——那当然也不妨碍汉尼拔的高效。  
  
威尔痴痴地盯着他的每一个动作，大脑完全过载，无法发出声音也没法抽身逃离。他干干地咽了一口口水，仰靠在椅背上。  
  
“有多久了？”他问道，声音里有些东西脆弱得让汉尼拔想要怀抱着它们入眠。  
  
汉尼拔闭上双眼，让时间在他们之间漂浮，像单个分子聚集成块，就像磁铁互相吸引彼此探寻——寻找对方体内的怪物。他倾身向前，让一字一句有如洪流一样冲刷过威尔。“从你看进我的眼睛里描述眼神交流是怎样误导的那一刻起，”汉尼拔说。“我知道你非常努力地抗拒着喜欢上我。”  
  
威尔深深大笑。  
  
“这让你觉得好笑吗？”汉尼拔问，唇角带着小小的微笑，手指沿着威尔被束缚的手腕逡巡。  
  
 _ **此时此刻让汉尼拔觉得有趣的是威尔所在的位置，他是怎样的无助，而他又是怎样的无意于挣扎逃脱。与此同时，阿比盖尔也处在相同的姿势，然而比威尔难受得多，也比他危险的多。汉尼拔只希望那些老鼠已经开始撕扯她脚踝处的皮肤了。**_  
  
威尔轻轻咂舌，笑了起来。“不，不。我只是很高兴你没有说是因为看到我穿着内衣的样子。“  
  
“那是一个很有趣的会面，”汉尼拔说，充满喜爱地回忆着。“你吃得那么津津有味。我很高兴。”威尔更深地偎进椅子里，只在汉尼拔伸手碰到他的眼镜时挑起一边眉毛。“你不会需要它了。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
  
歪了歪脖子来缓解劳累一天带来的酸痛，“在你接下来要对我进行的任何计划里，我会需要一个安全词吗？” 威尔问道。  
  
汉尼拔仔细叠好那副眼镜，允许自己露出一个浅笑。 “不。”他把它推进衬衫口袋里。  
  
  
  
 _ **阿比盖尔现在一定正在惨叫，她的喉咙会被每一声新的尖叫灼伤。他可以看到她的皮肤一层层地被慢慢地啃噬殆尽，**_ ** _鲜血滴滴答答地滑下来染红_** _ **她白色的袜子，还有她苍白的皮肤。他能听到她的喉咙咔嚓作响，能品尝到她发出刺耳尖叫的每一秒里埋藏的恐惧——在每一次一只利爪刮开血肉模糊的伤口搜索更多花生酱的时候。**_


	3. Character Exaltation 人物升华

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对主权的宣誓开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的附注:  
> 圈圈叉叉！！！

轻而易举地剪开被绑在椅子上的威尔身上的衣物，汉尼拔让布料散了一地。威尔几乎没有意识到自己正完全处于汉尼拔的掌控之中，而且很快就要变得一丝不挂了。作为一个有重度眼神交流障碍的人来说，他对于暴露自己身体却十分坦然。这倒是令人耳目一新。

喀嚓，喀嚓。然后威尔的衬衣碎了一地，到处都是线头，碎料还有粗制滥造的棉布。汉尼拔把剪刀轻轻压在他的内衣上，露出一个微笑，威尔的身体乖乖回应这冰冷的金属——他的乳头硬了起来。很快，这件汗衫也汉尼拔被稳定的双手拆成了碎片。

威尔吹开眼前的刘海，汉尼拔尽量不要让自己被这不合时宜的动作逗笑。

“如果你需要帮助的话，只要提出要求就好。”汉尼拔说，手指揪着一些挂在威尔胸口的线头。

“我很好。”威尔安静地说。他们差一点就对视了，但取而代之地，威尔还是将目光停留在汉尼拔衬衫的领口处。

  ** _与此同时，她肯定不太好。她的眼睛大概已经哭肿了，她的脸颊会挂满了泪水。到目前为止那些老鼠肯定已经吃完了所有的奶酪，开始互相争斗，开始袭击她。它们会继续追逐奶酪的气味，爬上她的裤子，撕开每一寸纤维，钻进去嗅探啃咬。而她所能做的全部就是眼睁睁地看着，任由对于即将发生的恐惧将她紧紧包裹成一个充满惊骇和恐怖的茧。_**

汉尼拔耐心地把威尔的皮带从裤绊中抽出来，放在一个书桌抽屉里。他转过身去的时候威尔被吓了一跳，他迅速向上瞟去，捕捉到汉尼拔的视线。当汉尼拔俯身抽走皮带的时候，他的眼神一直低低地萦绕在别处。

 威尔在努力保持绅士风度上的勇敢尝试值得奖励。但汉尼拔打算在接下来的几个小时里将他的冷静完全摧毁。

 裤子很快就被剪开了，就像威尔其他平庸的衣服一样。汉尼拔退后一步欣赏自己的杰作。威尔撅起嘴，挑战地看向一边。那根本不会成功。

 汉尼拔降下膝盖跪在威尔面前，向前爬了几步让自己跪定在威尔打开的双腿之间。当汉尼拔温柔细致的手指在威尔的大腿上逡巡时，威尔不安地在丝带中扭动着。这是他第一次这么做，不过大概不会是最后一次。

  ** _阿比盖尔这时候肯定正在发狂地祈求她的_ ****_ 父亲 _ ****_——或者是她死了的那个——来拯救她逃脱此刻的折磨。像威尔一样，她肯定也在撕扯她的束缚，在那惩罚性收紧的金属手铐上——汉尼拔在一次_ ****_FBI的外勤中得到的——生生刮磨她的手腕。她可以尽情地挣扎，这一次没人会去救她。_  **

**** 有弹性的束缚惩处般地弹在威尔的皮肤上。“保持静止，威尔。不然你就会开始伤害我的感情了。”

 “对不起，我只是不适应完全交出掌控。”威尔说，不算刻薄，但也不无辛辣的暗示。他的下唇光滑而肿胀。

  ** _汉尼拔喜欢挑战；他品味它们，把它们折入手掌中的线条，然后点燃它们看着发出微光。这就是威尔现在的处境。阿比盖尔打破了游戏规则；她是一团火焰，燎焦了他的袖扣，对汉尼拔不会分享的所有品视而不见。_**

灰色的内裤被故意地快速扯下，目的是为了挑起惊吓，不适，兴奋和期待。在威尔的身边待着的好几个星期让汉尼拔更加深入地了解了这个男人，明白什么能将他驱动，什么能令他兴奋，什么能让他从他的天赋带来的束缚中释放出来。

汉尼拔抬头看向已经开始呼吸急促的威尔，对方的阴茎在他们的对视中持续充血。双臂搭在威尔的大腿上，汉尼拔俯下身去，一直保持着两人的眼神接触。没有了眼镜的干扰，威尔更容易实现汉尼拔的这一愿望。

呼吸着麝香的香味本身就是是一种乐趣，而是汉尼拔不应该被威尔的一切牵制。以后还有的是时间展开这种美味的观察。他舔了舔嘴唇，确保威尔的视线仍然在他身上，握住威尔的茎根，慢慢把它含到。威尔猛地向上挺身，但汉尼拔按下他的屁股，紧紧把他固定在那儿，让他可以控制他的嘴以想要的速度沿茎身滑下。

**_阿比盖尔，眼睛紧紧闭着。阿比盖尔，现在两腿的皮肤都残破着。阿比盖尔，一团布满涎水的混乱——当她看着那些和她一样的害虫试图撕开他，将她生吞活剥的时候。_ **

威尔倒吸一口凉气，头撞到椅背上发出沉闷的撞击声。汉尼拔开始上下起伏地吞吐着他的性器，喉头时紧时松。威尔整个人都完全凝固了，他的手指深深地陷进椅子里，指甲抠挖着上面的皮革。汉尼拔又一次吞下了威尔的整个茎身，头埋进他的腹股沟里，呼吸着藏在双球附近的毛发里弥散出的汗水和觉醒的气息。

**_汉尼拔几乎可以闻到下水道里的阿比盖尔身边围绕着的腐烂物质。噢，她现在一定正淹没于人类最恶臭的气味之中吧！她自己也开始成为它们的一部分了。_ **

他没有呕吐感，但当他拉起身体，牙齿从口中阳物的底部一直划到顶端时，威尔呛出了一声呻吟。他的手指紧紧地攥住扶手，骨节发白——如果他有长指甲的话，肯定已经撬断了——他的膝盖在颤抖。他是这么地努力克制着不推进那张欢迎他的嘴里，完全不了解汉尼拔到底有怎样的实力。 **_总是这么绅士_ ** ，汉尼拔想，含着威尔的阴茎笑了起来，更用力的吮吸着。

**_当受伤太严重时人们往往只能在痛苦中哀鸣，但那不包括阿比盖尔。她现在有很大可能还在刮蹭着，反抗着，即使正看着自己的血肉被一缕一缕地撕下。她的指甲大概也在留血。_ **

当威尔的指甲开始刮擦木头，脚趾也蜷进地毯里的时候，汉尼拔移开了。他站起来，走向办公桌打开了最上层的一个抽屉。他取出一块手帕，擦拭嘴角，然后伸手拿出一小瓶润滑液。

“你曾经有过和男人在一起的经验么？”他问，声音低沉而性感。如果他现在惊吓到了威尔，他的计划就毁了。

**_熟练地把关于阿比盖尔的思绪放到一边，汉尼拔愿意为了威尔屈服在欲望中的这份美丽而错过她的死亡。但如果这一切被终止，如果威尔现在害怕起来，又躲到他的眼镜他的头发和他摇摇欲坠的思维屏障背后藏起自我，那么汉尼拔将别无选择地回到她那里（带着他的手术刀）。_ **

威尔挣扎扭动着想要摆脱脚踝上丝巾的束缚，他的性器随之弹动。这场景有多窘迫就有多诱人。为什么他不能让自己享受那些被给予的东西呢？最终威尔停止了他不安分的动作，垂头看向地板。“我上过大学。”他解释地说。

“那么你确实曾有过。”汉尼拔咕哝着，伴着安心感重新一步步走回威尔身前。这一次，他没法再那样耐心了。他的手指沿着那圈肌肉打转了一次，两次，然后推了进去。威尔紧紧闭上眼睛，安静地紧绷着，阴茎随着汉尼拔手指的推进淌下大量前液。

当威尔再次睁开双眼的时候，他呼吸急促，望着汉尼拔的眼神中饱含着新发现的渴望。他的眼睛因快感而变暗，带着自私的渴求，而这就是汉尼拔所求的全部了。威尔发出轻轻的呻吟，张开手指，好像这能以某种方式帮助汉尼拔进的更深。

“这不会很快结束，”汉尼拔说，剪刀状地张开他的手指。“但我保证你会希望它永无止境地继续。”

**_阿比盖尔就没这么幸运了。她磨着牙，踢着腿，试图赶走一只接一只的老鼠——但每次他们只会变得更多。它们会像挖一堵墙一样一点点地挖她，像爬一棵树一样一寸寸爬到她身上——天生就是能在一切环境下生存的生物。他们会吃光她，她知道这一点——在他们啃咬了她这么久之后她一定会知道——而她无处可逃。_ **

威尔点点头，咬住自己的下嘴唇，额前的汗水聚在眉毛上。“拜托，只是——”

汉尼拔推进第三根手指，粗暴地推进威尔的身体里。他用另一只手分开威尔的大腿，毫不在意那正在他小腹上滴下淫液的阳具。“我有一些关于你的计划，威尔。”汉尼拔说。他在威尔的大腿内侧咬了一口，反复抽插自己的手指。威尔在粗重的喘息中逸出一声呜咽，仰头望着天花板，张开的嘴唇隐隐泛着水光。 **_一如既往的充满诱惑_ ** ，汉尼拔想。

即使在汉尼拔看来，这也几乎太残忍了，但他还是突然抽出了手指，徒留威尔在空虚中哽咽，绝望地乞求被填满。汉尼拔却只站在一旁，慢条斯理地用手帕擦拭着自己的手指。威尔的皮肤泛着一层美丽的淡粉色，性器随着他每一次尝试拉扯丝带够向汉尼拔的动作而弹动起伏。

**_相较之下阿比盖尔的皮肤一定更惨白：细菌的数量，她遭受的折磨，那些剥落的皮肤——她知道永远也不会再生的那些——全都让她缩回自己的壳里。她现在一定精疲力竭了，只乞望一切终结，但那些老鼠可没法像一把枪一样给她一个痛快的了断。_ **

威尔具有很多品质，但乞求绝不是其中之一。“拜托，汉尼拔！求你了，我要射了！”他咽下一口口水，闭上了眼睛。“操我。”他轻声低语，听起来几乎羞愧于自己的欲望。

 “今晚不行。”汉尼拔说，当他靠近时背在身后的手里藏着一个玩具。

威尔一直在舔唇，也许是因为紧张，也许是他知道这动作会对汉尼拔产生的影响。他在椅子上扭了扭，胸口剧烈地起伏着。汉尼拔悠然自得地接近他，仅仅凭借眼神和对将会有更多的承诺就让威尔溃不成军。

这一刻，威尔的眼睫微微颤抖了一下，正要移开目光；下一秒汉尼拔就插了进去——那个透明的假阳具差不多和他自己的性器一般大小，它完美地将威尔填的满满当当。

当汉尼拔俯在他身前，轻推着那玩具在他体内进进出出时——汉尼拔随心所欲地用它挤压着威尔的前列腺——后者看上去像是被欺骗了。他拱起身体，气喘吁吁地呻吟着。威尔抬起身够到汉尼拔的嘴唇，终于开始自己寻求身体接触了。

**_他就快成功了，汉尼拔想，十分欣慰。假如威尔知道为了能让两人达到今天这一步汉尼拔到底做了多少努力——他们终于能毫无干扰或中断地在一起了。阿拉娜肯定正焦头烂额地四处搜索她那个喜欢操纵人心的小病人；而一旦意识到阿比盖尔失踪了，杰克会是她第一联系的人；弗莱迪将会加入他们，记录所有零碎的对话片段。当他们发现残存的遗体时已经为时太晚了。——如果还剩些什么的话。_ **

假阳具搅动着威尔体内的淫液，发出一种持续不断的轻柔噪声，几乎掩盖了威尔每隔几秒发出的微弱乞求声。他还在尝试够到一个吻，但汉尼拔每次都躲开了，全神贯注地穿透威尔——无论是头脑，身体还是灵魂。

威尔咬着他的下嘴唇，在玩具上蠕动着。当汉尼拔推动它——刚好错开他的前列腺——然后任由那假阳具停留在那里时，威尔猛地倒抽一口气。“你能——”他喘息着。“——你就不能让我现在射出来吗？”

汉尼拔轻拍了一下他的大腿作为回应，轻轻拨动那个假阳具，让它正抵住那众多神经束聚集的敏感处。威尔的皮肤染上动人的绯色，大声呻吟着，扭动着身体想要一遍又一遍地感受那冲击。他低垂眼睫，咬住下唇，试图引诱汉尼拔再靠近一点。

“不，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“当我允许时你会获得释放的。”他抽出一部分长度，让那玩具正好不足以带来太多乐趣。有一件他可以做的事——

握住威尔大开的双腿，汉尼拔附身落下一个吻。当威尔想要主动加深这个吻时，汉尼拔捏了捏他的腰。他们唇齿交缠，汉尼拔用舌头轻轻扫过对方的齿列，小心地吮吸他的舌头。在下一个轻咬中他让自己尝到鲜血的味道——只是一小滴——然后把它吞咽干净，现在还不是任由自己尽情品味的时刻。

**_一切还不是时候——直到威尔训练有素之前：直到他会主动尝试捆绑自己；直到他愿意在汉尼拔的注视下一点点把自己完全打开；直到他让汉尼拔几乎不用准备就可以操他；直到他能承受一两个伤疤；直到他不惧于深深咬入汉尼拔的血肉中，撕去那些谎言的蒙蔽；直到他知道汉尼拔为了得到他已经夺走了不止一人的性命。_ **

威尔在汉尼拔的身下翻腾着呻吟着，纵声淫叫地享受着粗暴的穿刺和深入的湿吻。汉尼拔的手正做着他希望能用嘴做的事，而威尔对他的皮肤正遭受的虐待茫然无知。现在他整个人都活在汉尼拔的赐予之下，而这就是汉尼拔曾想象过的一切了。

  ** _威尔到来之前那额外的三十分钟让汉尼拔做足了所有的准备。他伸展手指，想象威尔的脸上会显露出怎样的表情——一旦他意识到这一切从那个电话开始就全都计划好了。他忍不住又开始想象阿比盖尔，她大概会不顾一切地渴望处于他现在的位置——让威尔深深插入她的身体里。事后，他会穿好衣服，掩盖起发生过的一切的痕迹。_**

**** 汉尼拔连内裤一起褪下裤子，衬衫还挂在身上。威尔看上去随时都要扑上来强暴他，这足以促使汉尼拔前进了——他们终将合二为一。

**_至于阿比盖尔？眼不见，心不烦吧。_ **

汉尼拔的椅子对两个人来说有一点拥挤，但他们还是让这奏效了。尽管汉尼拔想要感受威尔的手指陷进他血肉里的感觉，他还是没有解开威尔的束缚，只是慢慢地坐了下去，将威尔的分身完全纳入体内。他又轻轻偷了一个吻，手指陷入威尔的脖颈——没有紧到阻碍呼吸，但足以留下痕迹——臀部在威尔的性具上上下起伏。

威尔已经是涕泪交加地乱成一团糟了，他的舌头草草滑过汉尼拔的颧骨和脖子，终于找到对方的嘴唇然后深深钻了进去。他用力抓紧椅子，让它发出怪异的哀鸣。一阵纯粹的愉悦回荡着——贯穿他们，连接他们，深入他们。汉尼拔抬起自己的身体然后又一次下降，同时大发慈悲地将那个假阳具深深推入威尔体内。

他确信自己在威尔身上留下了无处不在的痕迹，刚好造成一些刺痛而不至流血——除了威尔被咬伤的嘴唇，他们还能再添点凌虐（或者爱意，这取决于你怎么看它。）

他齿间咬下的皮肉如此轻易地破开了，汉尼拔随心所欲地啃咬着，威尔发出一声声哀鸣。他的口腔里回荡着鲜血的气息，汉尼拔整个人沉坐下去，把威尔的分身完完全全地纳进自己的身体里，将那个玩具也推进得更深。】

威尔猛然爆发了一声狂野的尖啸——一只混杂着意义不明的音节和强烈渴求的颂歌。他的肺一定在这由高潮带来的高声尖叫中灼痛着，汉尼拔猜想道，从威尔的一侧唇角舔掉一滴鲜血。

**_他无法自制地想到：阿比盖尔的惨叫听起来是不是也是这样呢——当老鼠们在她的大腿间爬行时。_ **

他滑下威尔的大腿，将体内的精液引出来淌到指尖，把他们涂抹在威尔的皮肤上。】威尔的头懒洋洋地从一侧垂到另一侧，威尔沉浸在高潮过后朦胧的愉悦中。他任由汉尼拔的手指温柔地拂过他的胸腹，只低低地哼鸣着。终于均匀地涂抹好了所有那些汁液，汉尼拔站在威尔的大腿之间，开始以一种疯狂的速度撸动自己的勃起。他已经忍耐了太久了。

 当威尔意识到将要发生什么之后，他的眼睛立刻睁大了，视线大概还因为刚刚经历的高潮和失去的眼镜而有些模糊。一股纯粹的快感闪电般劈过汉尼拔的全身，让他猛然一震。白浊喷射而出，洒上威尔的嘴唇，颧骨，甚至额头。

**_你领养的女儿现在都没法认出你；而你命中注定与我携手而行。_ **

汉尼拔捧起威尔的脸，仿佛他随时都会化为碎片般地轻轻吻他。他小心地避开威尔身上散落的白浊，想要让它们再保持得更久一点。稍稍拉开一点距离，汉尼拔赞赏地笑了起来，伸出手指蘸了一些污物涂在威尔微启的双唇上，威尔伸出舌头舔吸着。

他对威尔说：“我现在会解开你。你可以清理一下你的脸，但不要清理你的胸部，也不要碰那个玩具。”汉尼拔舔舐着他耳后的汗水，威尔发出一声宁静的叹息。“明天你一整天都将完全属于我，而我打算覆盖你的每一寸。”

  

*

 

当他们准备一起离开前往汉尼拔的家时，威尔经过了阿比盖尔的外套。他看见它了，但什么也没说。他瞥了汉尼拔一眼，又重新看了看那件外套。他伸出两只手指挑起衣角摩挲了一下，然后松手让它再次落回那张躺椅上。

当他们走出大厅时，汉尼拔握住了威尔的手——十指紧扣着。

  
**—** **Fin—**


End file.
